Chocolate Pudding
by Spider06
Summary: A even stevens/lizzie mcguire crossover. There is a freak accident at Ren's school and the gang comes to Lizzie's school. Lizzie falls in love with Twitty but what does Gordo think of all this?
1. How they all meet

+I do not own any of these characters or at least the main ones+  
Gordo: Did you guys hear what's going on today?  
  
Miranda: No, what?  
  
Gordo: Well, a school a few miles away had to close. And the kids there are going to go to school here for a while. Someone put school pudding in their ventilation system. And it ruined everything.  
  
Lizzie: Wow! I can't wait to meet them.  
  
Miranda: Yeah. Maybe someone will take Kate off her thrown.  
  
Gordo: Hey look; the bus just rolled in.  
  
Lizzie: Ooh!! Lets go over and meet everyone. ********************************************************8 Louis: This is going to be awesome.  
  
Twitty: Dude, this will be so cool. There will be new girls and everything.  
  
Louis: "Yeah." The bus begins to pull into the school parking lot. I fell like I'm going to throw up. I've never been this nervous before, Twitty thought. Shit, why did Louis have to put that fuckin' pudding in the school.  
  
Ren: Guys be cool. Ok?  
  
Louis: "Got it, Ren. Cool as glass." Oh no, Ren thought. This is not going to be good. I probably won't even be the smartest person here. No one will even know who I am. ****************************************************************************  
  
*Lizzie's P.O.V.*  
  
Wow! Our school is going to really be crowded this year. I feel so bad for the new kids. They look so nervous and scared. Even worse then how the freshmen look their first day. But that tall brunette over by Kat is acting normal. Kat and her are probaly friends already. I should go introduce myself to her.  
  
Lizzie: "Hi, my name is Lizzie." I put my hand out prepared for a nasty glare or something. But instead...  
  
Ren: "Hi, I'm Ren." Ren shakes my hand.  
  
Lizzie: "If you need help with anything, just ask me." Damn it! I sound like I'm in junior high or something. At least, Ren doesn't seem as mean as Kate, yet.  
  
Kate: That's ok, McGuire. I'm going to help Ren adjust.  
  
Ren: So, do you guys nowhere they're going to give us our new schedules.  
  
Lizzie: "Yeah, follow me." I look back at Kate. She's glaring at me. I try to cover my laugh. She deserves this. I lead Ren to the table where Miranda and Gordo are sitting.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda, Gordo, this is Ren.  
  
Ren: Hi  
  
Miranda: "Hey." Gordo sits at the far end of the bench staring, awestruck. "Gordo, Hello."  
  
Gordo: Oh, sorry. Hi, I'm Gordo.  
  
Ren: Hi. Do you guys know where I could find the schedules?  
  
Miranda: "Oh, look. They're handing them out now." A man comes up to the table and hands Ren a schedule.  
  
Lizzie: What classes do you have?  
  
Ren: Algebra, Chemistry, Biology, gym, lunch, advanced English, home economics, history, and study hall.  
  
Lizzie: I have algebra, gym, and history with you.  
  
Miranda: Damn! I only have biology. And I skip that class so it doesn't matter. Oh yeah, I have lunch, too. What about you, Gordo?  
  
Gordo: I have every class with, Ren.  
  
Lizzie: Great! Then Gordo can show you around.  
  
Ren: That would be good. If that's ok with you, Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Yeah. It will work out great.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Twitty: Hey dude, look. Your sister has already made some friends.  
  
Louis: Well, Lets go introduce ourselves.  
  
Twitty: "Lou, don't ruin this." The two boys walk over to where Ren is sitting. Louis puts his arm around her.  
  
Louis: "Hey Ren. Introduce us to your new friends." Ren rolls her eyes and throws Louis's arm off of her.  
  
Lizzie: "Hi, I'm Lizzie." Lizzie puts out her hand. The tall blonde one is kind of cute, she thought.  
  
Louis: "Hey, I'm Louis. Ren's brother." He shakes Lizzie's hand hard.  
  
Twitty: "I'm ahh....." Alan no Twitty. Say Alan; no say Twitty. My heads gonna explode. Why is this girl making me like this? It's not like I've never seen a hot girl in my life before. "I'm Alan, but you can call me Twitty." Why didn't I shake her hand? I feel so stupid. Shit, now she'll never talk to me again.  
  
Gordo: I'm David, but you can call me Gordo."  
  
Miranda: "Oh, and I'm Miranda." A voice in the distance begins to shout, "What do you mean you have no bacon?! Every school has to serve bacon!"  
  
Ren: No! No! NO!!!! I can't be?  
  
Miranda: "Who?" At that moment, a small junior high kid dressed in an orange golf shirt walks up.  
  
Beans: Hello Guys."  
  
Louis: What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be at a different school.  
  
Beans: "Before you get upset, introduce me to your friend here." Beans nudges his way towards Miranda.  
  
Miranda: "I'm Miranda." Miranda gives him a disgusted look.  
  
Twitty: "Go look for some more bacon." Beans quickly runs towards the cafeteria.  
  
Louis: Run! Beans! Run!! Cute kid really! 


	2. The Talk

*I own nothing so far. Maybe I do. Maybe the real writer is half human and half me. Wow that would be cool. Or you can just stick with I own nothing. Oh yeah, and Ren is a grade above the gang but in high school you mix your classes up and can be with anyone.*  
  
At Lizzie's house  
  
The new boy at school is so cool. I wonder if Twitty has a girlfriend or anything? Hope not. Tomorrow I should ask him to the homecoming dance. And I could wear my new strapless, red dress. The phone interrupts Lizzie's thoughts.  
  
Lizzie: Hello.  
  
Twitty: Hi, is Lizzie there?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, this is her.  
  
Twitty: This is Alan.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, hi!  
  
Twitty: "I just got my schedule and was wondering if I have any classes with you?" You sound so fucking stupid. Act cool, Twit. Act like Joe Cool.  
  
Lizzie: Sure, what's your schedule?  
  
Twitty: Algebra, Biology, Geometry, gym, study hall, lunch, art, shop, history, and chemistry. What about you?  
  
Lizzie: I have everything but shop and chemistry with you.  
  
Twitty: Awesome, I don't want to be alone. Ya know.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. Ren and Gordo have the same classes, too.  
  
Twitty: Do you have any advice about the teachers?  
  
Lizzie: Well, Ms.Fitzler is the biology teacher and is shorter than me. Stay away from her, she spits, a lot.  
  
Twitty: Fitz, Spits. Got it.  
  
Lizzie giggles: And stay away from the gym teachers. One of them has admitted to being gay.  
  
Twitty: Wow! This school could be interesting.  
  
Lizzie: The only fun thing coming up this week is the homecoming dance. I don't know if I'm gonna go, though.  
  
Twitty: Why not?  
  
Lizzie: Because I don't have a date.  
  
Twitty: Oh. Do you wanna go together, then?  
  
Lizzie: Sure. I have to go, though. I hear my mom calling me.  
  
Twitty: Ok, bye.  
  
Lizzie: "See ya," Lizzie hangs up the phone.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~The Next Day at Miranda's house~  
  
What am I going to wear today? Miranda thought. I grab a black miniskirt and burgundy/navy blue striped tank top. Why is it something about the new boy at school that mystifies me? He's not that cute but he is very funny. My heart stops beating whenever I'm around him. I think he's hiding something that no one knows about. Well don't worry I will get to the bottom of this. I'm going to see the real you, Louis Stevens.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Sorry that this was so short but it will get much better. I promise you that.* 


	3. Louis to save the day

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or Even Stevens Characters. I also used a song from the Saturday Night Fever soundtrack. And I am sorry to report but I have not figured out its name. Sorry.  
  
*Before School*  
  
Lizzie: Hey Gordo!  
  
Gordo: Hey.  
  
Lizzie: Have you seen Miranda?  
  
Gordo: No. Why?  
  
Lizzie: Oh, just wondering. Guess what happened to me?  
  
Gordo: Um, you bought a new cd.  
  
Lizzie: No, Twitty asked me to go with him to the homecoming dance!!  
  
Gordo: "Lucky you." Damn it, I was just going to ask Lizzie to that dance, Gordo thought. She's just met this guy. He could be just like Ethan Craft and break Lizzie's heart, again. Then, I'm the one that has to comfort her. But does she remember me when a guy walks by?! NO!!!! I'm just like a brother to her.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, have you found a date yet?  
  
Gordo: No, I probably won't go.  
  
Lizzie: Oh Gordo, you have to go.  
  
Gordo: "Ok maybe." I don't have to go. 'Cause Lizzie makes me but completely ignores me the whole time. She won't even give me one dance. And then she goes into a bedroom or something and makes out with her date. Leaving me in the dust.  
  
Lizzie: "Good see you there." Lizzie runs off to tell Miranda about Twitty. How come I won't just give her up? Thought Gordo. I've spent years dreaming about her. I wait endlessly for the chance to be with her. And now I finally think it's the perfect time. But this guy comes up and takes her away from me. A voice interrupts Gordo's thoughts.  
  
Ren: Hey Gordo.  
  
Gordo: Hey.  
  
Ren: Do you mind me asking? But are you having problems? 'Cause you look really depressed.  
  
Gordo: "Well sort of." Before Gordo could stop himself, he tells Ren about Lizzie.  
  
Ren: I wish I could help you on this one but I'm stumped.  
  
Gordo: It's ok. I'm going to give up that obsession.  
  
Ren: Well, I have to go to class. But if you ever need help I'll be there.  
  
Gordo: "Wait! Let me walk you to class. I mean we do have the same schedule." The two head off for their first class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Louis P.O.V.  
  
How can they already be best friends? Gordo is already telling Ren everything after knowing her for less than a week. What is wrong with these people? Not one of them even seems like they could be a good friend. I don't even have anyone to hang out with anymore, now that Twitty is always talking about Lizzie, and Tawny moved away to Chicago. I wish Tawny were here right now. She would figure out what is wrong in this picture. With this dance coming up everyone will forget about Louis, the funny guy who doesn't care about dances. Well, I do.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Tawny: Louis, do you want to dance?  
  
Louis: "Sure, but I don't want to dance here." Louis grabs Tawny's hand leads her to a clearing of grass. The music floats to their ears as they dance under the moon.  
  
~If I can't have you, I don't know want nobody baby  
  
If I can't have you ah ah, I can't have you  
  
I don't want nobody baby, if I can't have you ah ah~  
  
As the song ended Louis leaned towards Tawny and kissed her perfect lips. A sweet, beautiful kiss. *  
Two months later Tawny had left to live in Chicago. We had tried to keep in touch. But it got to hard and we only talk a little now, as friends.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miranda walked over to the park. She went there when she was cutting class and had something important on her mind. Miranda sat on the swing and swung back and forth. After a few minutes, she felt someone pushing her on the swing. Miranda jumps off quickly and looks behind her.  
  
Miranda: AAH!!!  
  
Beans: We haven't been properly introduced before. Have we? I'm Beans.  
  
Miranda: Miranda.  
  
Beans: Well, now that that is over with, we may begin to get to know each other, love.  
  
Louis: Or maybe not.  
  
Miranda: Huh?!  
  
Louis: What are you doing here, Beans?  
  
Beans: My love and I were going to have a romantic picnic.  
  
Louis: Well then, I better leave you two lovebirds alone.  
  
Beans: Yes. Now go.  
  
Miranda: Wait, don't go! Please, don't leave me with him.  
  
Louis: Wait, how come you're not in school, Beans?  
  
Beans: That is a long story but we don't need to get into that.  
  
Louis: Beans, go back to school!  
  
Beans: "Alright, I'll go." Beans tries to kiss Miranda but doesn't succeed. He runs off to go to his school.  
  
Louis: Sorry about that.  
  
Miranda: It's ok. So, how come you're not in school?  
  
Louis: Don't like it.  
  
Miranda: Me neither. Why did you come to the park, though?  
  
Louis: Well, first off I thought no one would be here and then I sensed danger with my danger rays.  
  
Miranda laughs: Maybe you should come over sometime and hangout.  
  
Louis: Yeah, that would be cool.  
  
Miranda: "Ok, here's my number." She writes her number on the back of Louis's hand.  
  
Louis: I kind of have to go.  
  
Miranda: Ok. See ya around then.  
  
Louis: "Bye." 


End file.
